A LowKey Meeting
by L Moonshade
Summary: Kate takes Death's advice, and asks for help hiding from the angels. Sequel to Death and the Maiden and Reveals and Revelations.


A/N: Twilight and Kill Ari are coming, I promise. But since I'm having a rough time with them, here's this little story, detailing how Kate managed to fall off Heaven's radar.

* * *

_**THEN:**_

"_So, am I supposed to get in touch with the Winchesters, or something?" I ask._

"_If you want Heaven to find you, yes," Death tells me. "But neither your arrival nor your knowledge has gone unnoticed. So far, Raphael's decided that you are no threat to Heaven. The moment you meet Sam and Dean, however, that half-baked idea changes."_

**-this is a break-**

"_I didn't say you _couldn't_ come in contact with Sam and Dean, I said you _shouldn't_," Death says. "Not, at least, until you can hide from Heaven."_

"_Great, I'll just ask an angel to come down and carve Enochian sigils into my ribs…"_

_He interrupts me lazily, as if all this bores him. "Now, that would be quite the trick."_

**-this is a break-**

I finished drawing the sigils and double-checked my work, gratified to see that they were perfect. The spell wasn't strong enough to force him to show—or stay—but there was no sense getting into a habit of being sloppy.

There was a sudden change in the air, a smell like the beginning of a thunderstorm (with added chocolate), then a voice I recognized. "Not bad. Wow, you even used the Enochian form of my name, nice attention to detail. But you need more practice. I could've ignored this easy."

Leave it to the Trickster to show up before I was ready. "That's because all I was after was getting your attention. I would've prayed, but even if you're listening, I would've just been one lone voice in the cacophony."

"Not bad thinking, Kiddo, not bad. And by targeting the Archangel, you both got my attention and saved yourself the price of a tribute."

"That's not to say I don't have one." I grabbed the box of chocolates and turned to hand it to him.

He laughed, taking the box. "See, this is why I like you. You use your head and you're not afraid to bribe me." He hopped up onto the table that held my supplies. "So. What can I do for you?"

But I couldn't speak. Like every other supernatural creature here, he looked just like the actor but more. This time, though, there was so _much _more that I was struck dumb. His hair wasn't blond it was gold, a color that matched his eyes and he fairly shined with power. If this was what I saw while he was in his vessel, no wonder his true form could burn out your eyes. He was the most beautiful—and most frightening—thing I'd ever seen.

Then he snorted, rolled his eyes, and stuck a sucker in his mouth, ruining the effect. "You're not going to go all worshipful on me, are you?"

I huffed amusement. "Feline. I just wasn't ready for… 'Zira's the only angel I've met and, well, he's just not that imposing."

Gabriel chuckled. "No, he never was. So, if you're done with the awe, can we move on to why you wanted to talk to me? And why you didn't just have Methos ask me."

Did every supernatural creature know I was married to Methos? On second thought, I probably didn't want to know. "Because he's out of town for a conference and if I had Methos ask you on my behalf… He knows Loki but not Gabriel. If I had to tell him why I wanted to talk to you, he'd ask why I thought you could help me. And once he asks a question, it's not easy for me to not answer."

Gabriel scoffed. "Not easy? Kiddo, you fold like a house of cards." He was smiling, but there was an underlying seriousness there. "You're really willing to keep my secret from him?"

I never deliberately kept anything from Methos—except for case information—but I just couldn't bring myself to betray Gabriel like that. Even if I didn't really know him, even if he could be a huge dick. "It's not mine to give."

He nodded, the humor back in full force. "If I didn't like you before, that would've changed my mind."

I gave him a smile. I was glad; he'd always been one of my favorite characters. Hmm, cunning with a snarky, ironic sense of humor? Of course I liked him. "Anyway, I think we both know I'm going to meet the Winchesters and the minute I do, your brothers are going to take a huge interest in me. And that's not good for anyone."

"Well, you happen to be in luck. There's a series of Enochian sigils I can carve into your ribs…" he trailed off, seeing the look on my face. "Already know that, huh?"

"I'm afraid so."

He hopped off the table and offered me a hand. "No problem; saves me the trouble of explaining it all to you. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I said, taking his hand.

He pulled me to my feet with no effort at all. It was odd, realizing that he was taller than me by enough that I had to look up to meet his gaze; he'd always seemed so short on the show. Then I was trying to stay on my feet through a wave of pain while Gabriel put an arm around me to keep me up and I gripped his hand tight, grateful for the support. Then it was over, though he let me lean against him for a moment.

"Alright there, Kitten-cat?"

I nodded, glad I didn't have to struggle for breath. "Yeah, I think so. Damn, but that hurt."

Now that I was steady, he stepped back. "Well, the next part of your protection detail won't hurt as much."

I narrowed my eyes. "What's that?"

He snapped up a piece of paper and handed it to me. "A design for a tattoo that'll help hide what you are from my brothers. And if you use the materials I've listed, it'll act as a hex bag that'll do the same for anything supernatural. They'll still be able to make you, but only if they're paying very close attention."

My jaw dropped. "This… Gabe, thank you. But, why?"

He grinned. "You kidding? The trouble you could cause with that?" He whistled. "Good times." Then his expression softened. "Besides, I owe Methos more than I like to admit. Helping to keep you safe'll pay him back for everything in one swell foop. You know?"

I nodded. I did know why keeping me safe was a huge repayment, and I hated to think about it. As flattering as it was, it was a burden I didn't feel capable—or worthy—of. "Yeah. I know."

Gabriel returned the nod, uncharacteristically sober. "I wouldn't wait too long. It's coming, and fast."

"I know. I remember this timeline better than any of the other reasons."

"Good, because this is the big one. You screw this up, and good-bye world." His grin reappeared. "So, no pressure."

"Gee, thanks. Your concern is heartwarming. I'll let Methos know you're square."

"Thanks. But, I want something from you, too."

I quirked an eyebrow, suddenly worried. "And that would be…?"

"Promise you'll cause as much trouble as you can. Especially for my brothers."

I laughed. "Easy enough. It's a deal."

His grin became a leer. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said, stepping closer again.

I groaned, remembering how deals were sealed on Supernatural, then his lips were on mine in an almost chaste kiss. I had just enough time to register the taste—chocolate and candy, rarefied air and ozone—then there was a snap and he was gone.

I felt relieved at the protection I'd just received, but on the other hand, I was even more worried. I didn't think I was done with Gabriel and, as much as I liked the guy, that concerned me. Still, though, lesser of two evils.

When it came to Gabriel versus Heaven, I was positive I was better off with Gabriel.


End file.
